The Ocean
by Daughter of Klaus
Summary: This was it. I was going to end this toucher, this heartache, this unending pain. Today I was going to finally be free. Free of life, free of stress, free of pain, free of everything. *For LoveNeverSleeps Theme Contest*ForNeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest*


I don't own SWAC, but I do own this story polt and all the words written.

* * *

><p>The Ocean<p>

I heard the crash of the waves as I stood atop of the bridge. _She never cared it was all a joke. A game. A lie._ I felt the wind zoom past my skin drying the stains tears left behind as they fell off my cheeks.

_I fell in love with her. I fell in love with her deep chocolate brown eyes that glistened in the sunlight, her perfectly curled brunette locks with auburn highlights, her toothy grins that made a whole room smile, her contagious giggle that set a whole room off like a bomb. I gave her everything and her still left. She left me because she believed I didn't care as much as him, that I didn't love her like he did, that I didn't want or need her like he did, but she was wrong. I needed her like everybody needed to breathe. _

_I remember the events that happened that night. I ran home after she broke it off from me. Once I got there, I dashed upstairs and jumped on my bed crying my eyes out, hugging a pillow close to my chest. Everyone tried to confront me but it didn't work. I always ended up screaming and yelling at them in the end. Then she came to me. She saw all my distress, pain, and hurt, but she still believed in him over me. She left me there after those hurtful words that were said. She turned me to ash, little gray particles floating in the air trying to find their one true home. _I choked back a feverish sob as all those memories reentered my thoughts. I held onto one of the supporters of the bridge, tears trickling down my cheeks one by one.

_This was it. I was going to end this toucher, this heartache, this unending pain. Today I was going to finally be free. Free of life, free of stress, free of pain, free of everything. _I glanced over at the water that lay below.

_Fifty feet of deep ocean. You won't be able to breathe, won't be able to scream, won't ever be able to do anything but lay there and stare out into the distance of the great big, blue ocean. _I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty sea air. I could hear the waves crashing on the distant shores, the sea gulls resting for the night, the sound of cars zooming by in the busy streets of Los Angeles.

I could smell the salt that was in the air it smelled nothing like ocean breeze candles or other crap like that. It scented of salt and freshness; it was a homey smell, the smell that you could only find where you belong, and I belong here on the ocean floor with water surrounding me and no air to breathe.

The ocean is a home for all who want it. It can hold any form of life. Mammals, fish, reptiles, plants, amphibians, you name it they all live in the wide salty sea. It's a home that welcomes all who come, and never denies a single soul.

It won't deny the nerds, the idiots, the jocks, the Goths and Emo's, the bitches, or in my case the heart broken. It won't deny anybody; weather your straight, gay, bi, fat, thin, or just abnormal. It will always accept you, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, it will _**always**_ accept you.

It allows people just like us who think its time to end it, end life, end love, end pain and toucher. It's the answer to all our problems, and the problems to all our answers. The big open sea allows anyone, everyone to see it, to pass by. It allows you to come and go as much as you please, or you can stay.

Stay at the bottom floating out into the terrifying abys called the ocean.

It's a place that no matter your purpose you can always fit in, always belong. This wide place is more than anybody ever expected, it's a home to all of mankind, living and the dead. Though the living may not see all the things the dead can, it still brings greatness to every ones life.

Like a mother and her child. You being the child, she being the mother. She will always comfort you in the toughest times, add more values to the happy ones, and make every time you're with her special.

But be careful for she can also hug you to the point of death and kill you by filling your lungs with too much of her air, but no matter what she does she will always love you.

Don't deny her you know she's there, it might be a while before you see her again, but remember she's just around the corner whenever you need her, right by your side helping you go on and on in life till your last dying breath.

_The ocean is where I will always belong, always be loved, never be used, never become broken. I will breathe her air, live with her permanent hug, and she shall be with me till my last dying breath. _As I think those last words I take in a deep breath and jump. I'm home in a place to be forever and ever. I slowly sink to the bottom of the deep ocean and close my eyes, I'm free, I'm home, I'm happy.

* * *

><p>This is probally the most meaningful thing I have ever written. So please review<p> 


End file.
